A Few Hours
by orphanblack
Summary: Seven different one shots, all completely unrelated to one another, and all about Cade. This is one out of seven. Written for 7 Days Of Victorious Prompts.


**The first prompt for x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe's Victorious Prompt week. Enjoy (hopefully)!**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna head out for a few hours. I'll be back for dinner." Jade says out of the blue. Cat doesn't think much of it; she simply assumed Jade was going out just to get out of the house for a while or something.<p>

"Okay." Cat smiled. "See you later."

But this is only the first time.

**...**

"I'm heading out for a few hours, you don't have to wait up for me."

The second time, it feels strange. Like Cat should stop her from leaving, but it's only the second time she's had to leave unexpectedly. Cat knows she shouldn't think about this too much, but it continues to bug her nonetheless. Why couldn't Jade just let her know where she going? Why _wouldn't _she let her know?

**…**

Things start to feel awfully lonely for Cat in the big, new, apartment Jade and herself had rented only a few months ago. They bought it with such high hopes for the future. They planned on buying a bunch of strange furniture to give their boring flat some personality, they planned on getting a dog (Jade wanted something big and vicious, but Cat wanted something small and nice. They finally decided it might be best to go with a dog that was neither big, small, nice, or vicious), they planned on doing just about everything _together_. But their apartment remains untouched, they still haven't gotten a dog, and Cat seems to be doing everything _alone_ these days.

"Hey Jadey, I was thinking that maybe today we could buy some totally wacky furniture and―"

Jade cut her off. "Uh, as fun as that sounds, I gotta go."

Wait for it...

"Just for a few hours."

There it is.

"Oh, well, have fun. I love you."

Jade doesn't say anything back, but Cat didn't think she would anyway.

**…**

Cat isn't smart ― she knows that she's far from it. She's a ditz, she forgets things easily, and she could probably only name two elements off of the periodic table by heart. Cat may not be smart, but she wasn't a total idiot, and she knew what was going on. She just did. She's had her suspicions since the very first time Jade abruptly left the apartment in the middle of the day, but she never actually wanted those suspicions to be true. She desperately hoped they weren't; that there was _some _other explanation. But Cat couldn't think of anything else, and it was time to face reality. So she called the person she thought might be able to give her some guidance on the situation.

The doorbell rang, and Cat yelled out "ding dong!" despite being the only one there.

"Beck, hi!" She greeted the boy as he stood on the 'welcome' rug. Jade wanted to get a rug that said 'beware,' but Cat wanted them to _appeal _to their new neighbors, not scare them off. "Come in."

"Hey Cat." He smiled, walking into the apartment. "Nice place you and Jade have here."

"It could be nicer." She said quietly. Cat took a seat on the couch and Beck plopped down on the open space beside her.

"So Cat, what's up? Is something wr―"

"Jade is cheating on me." She blurted out. She just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"At least I think she is."

"That's ridiculous! You know how much Jade hates cheaters. When her and I were dating she was always so paranoid, I know you remember. She would never do something like that."

"Well she is, Beck! I don't know what to do. I have no proof, and I'm so alone. Jade is never here, she doesn't even kiss me anymore, let alone look me directly in the eyes." Her voice grew quieter and quieter as tears welled up in her eyes, slightly blurring her vision. "I just… I don't know what to do."

"Cat." He spoke softly, trying his best to comfort her. "Don't you trust her?"

She stayed silent for a bit. "I used to."

**…**

Cat's eyes fluttered open as she began to wake up. The morning sunlight sneaking through the curtains temporarily caused her sight to become hazy, so she covered her eyes with the palm of her hand. It took a few minutes, but the redhead was finally able to get her exhausted body to sit up without falling back over. "Good morning, Jadey." She mumbled, glancing over at Jade's side of the bed ― only to discover an empty space. Cat had trouble remembering whether or not Jade even came home last night, but considering the dried tears scattered across her cheeks, she came to the conclusion that she didn't.

Cat quickly jumped out of bed and made her way over to the living room. "Jade?" She called, holding on to the last bit of hope that she was there. That she would always be there.

"Jade?" Her loud yell dissolved into a quiet murmur. Jade had left a note on the kitchen counter. A goddamn note. After everything, the only thing Jade leaves behind is a… note. Cat automatically knew nothing positive would come out of this.

_Dear Cat,_

_I'm not good with words, and I'm not sure what to say other than sorry._

_I'm so sorry, but I had to leave. My heart is just… somewhere else._

_I'm sorry this is so short, I'm a terrible person, I know, but all I have left to say is… goodbye._

_So, goodbye._

_Jade_

A single tear rolled down Cat's cheek. All of her suspicions were true, and she knew it all along.

Cat just couldn't piece together how "a few hours" became permanent so quickly.


End file.
